Cavendish
280,000,000 330,000,000 |height = 208 cm |blood type = XF |debut = Rozdział 704; Odcinek 632 |japanese voice = Akira Ishida |birthday = 31 sierpnia |age = 26 lat}} Cavendish – Supernowa i kapitan pięknych piratów. Został gladiatorem w Koloseum Corrida, by walczyć o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Po ostatecznej bitwie przeciw Donquixote Doflamingo, Cavendish przysiągł lojalność Monkey D. Luffy'emu i został dowódcą 1. dywizji wielkiej floty Słomkowego Kapelusza. Cierpi na rozszczepienie osobowości i zmienia się w żądnego krwi lunatyka znanego jako Hakuba, gdy jego główna osobowość zaśnie. Był księciem Królestwa Bourgeois, nim nie został wygnany. Wygląd Cavendish uważany jest za bardzo atrakcyjnego zarówno wśród kobiet, jak i wśród mężczyzn, którzy mdleją na jego widok. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy narysowane są przez Odę w sposób w jaki artysta rysuje oczy kobiet. Jest muskularnym mężczyzną z długimi blond włosami sięgającymi mu lekko za ramiona. Jest dość wysoki. Jest podobnego wzrostu, co Bartolomeo (który ma 220 cm wzrostu). Nosi czarny kowbojski kapelusz z wielkim niebieskim pióropuszem. Pod swoim płaszczem zawieszonym na ramionach, nosi koszulę z falbankami i dekoltem. Jego spodnie są ciemnofioletowe, mają szerokie białe paski po bokach i kończą się falbankami na końcach. Na kolanie ma żółto-niebieską gwiazdę. Jego brązowe buty na obcasach mają srebrne klamry przywiązane ciemnofioletowymi paskami nad kostką. Po lewej stronie dzierży miecz Durandal. Jest praworęczny. Gdy zostaje opanowany przez swoje alter-ego, Hakubę, jego twarz lekko się zmienia i przybiera demoniczny wyraz. Staje się ciemniejsze, jego oczy stają się całkowicie białe, a jego usta otwierają się w szerokim bezzębnym uśmiechu. Jego twarz zaczyna przypominać uśmiechniętą maskę używaną w dramacie. Gdy się jednak denerwuje, jego twarz zaczyna przypominać smutną maskę. Jego włosy czochrają się, a w anime zmieniają kolor na bardziej wyblakły. Jego głos także się zmienia. Ze spokojnego i kulturalnego w burkliwy i morderczy. Gdy obie osobowości walczą o przejęcie kontroli nad ciałem, jego twarz zmienia się w coś, co Bartolomeo nazywa "pół-na-pół". Dwie osobowości dzielą się połowami twarzy z granicą po środku. W anime oko głównej osobowości Cavendisha zmienia wtedy kolor na żółto-pomarańczowy (nie wiadomo, czy jest to właściwy kolor oka Hakuby, czy zabieg artystyczny służący temu, by bardziej poróżnić dwie osobowości; sam Hakuba jest zawsze pokazywany z pustymi oczodołami, gdy przejmuje pełną kontrolę nad ciałem Cavendisha), gdy połowa Hakuby ma naturalne błękitne oko Cavendisha. Galeria Główna seria Cavendish's Wanted Poster.png|List gończy Cavendisha. Cavendish Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Cavendisha. Cavendish without hat.png|Cavendish bez kapelusza. Prince Cavendish.png|Cavendish po opuszczeniu Królestwa Bourgeois. Cavendish as a Toy.png|Cavendish po przemianie w zabawkę. Cavendish's Manga Color Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Cavendisha w mandze. Cavendish in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Cavendish w kolorowej mandze. Cavendish and Farul as Children.png|Cavendish jako dziecko. Cavendish_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Cavendisha z anime. Gry wideo Cavendish Super Grand Battle X.png|Cavendish w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Cavendish_Thousand_Storm.png|Cavendish w One Piece Thousand Storm. Cavendish_White_Day_Thousand_Storm.png|Cavendish w eleganckim stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Cavendish_Jumputi.png|Cavendish w Jumputi Heroes. Cavendish_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Cavendish w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Hakuba_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Hakuba w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Osobowosć Cavendish to samolubna i zarozumiała osoba, która myśli tylko o swoich fankach i o tym jak stać się jeszcze bardziej rozpoznawalnym. Jednak gdy ktoś wspomni o jego przemijającej sławie, ujawnia się jego prawdziwa natura. Przepełnia go furia i mija trochę czasu zanim ona minie. Relacje Najgorsza Generacja Cavendish nienawidzi każdego kto jest bardziej sławny od niego. Tak jest z Najgorszą Generacją, która w ciągu dwóch lat stała się bardzo rozpoznawalna na Grand Line, przyćmiewając Cavendisha. Jak sam mówi, z miejsca by ich wszystkich pozabijał. Umiejętności i moce Cavendish jest potężnym szermierzem, który opanował umiejętność cięcia z dystansu. Ma w tym dużą wprawę, był wstanie wyciąć w górze drogę po spirali. Posiada też mroczną stronę, jego alter ego Hakuba. Główna mocą Hakuby jest jego niesamowita szybkość. Ktoś taki jak Dellinger, który też w dużej mierze polega na swojej dużej szybkości, nie jest wstanie nawet zareagować na atak, że strony Hakuby. W swoim alter ego Cavendish jest bardziej poważny i analityczny więc nie jest do końca berserkiem mimo chęci wyrżnięcia wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku jest wstanie zatrzymać się na chwilę i pomyśleć, tak jak to było w przypadku szukania luki w barierze Barto. Hakuba Cavendish and Hakuba.png|Cavendish i jego alter-ego, Hakuba. Cavendish Half and Half.png|Obie osobowości mające nad sobą po części kontrolę. Hakuba Defeats Block D Competitors.png|Hakuba pokonuję resztę uczestników z bloku D prócz Rebecci. Dominacja Cavendish potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia i Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Główne walki * Cavendish kontra Monkey D. Luffy kontra Chinjao * Cavendish kontra Monkey D. Luffy (przerwana przez Chinjao) * Cavendish kontra gladiatorzy Bloku D z Koloseum Corrida ** Cavendish (jako Hakuba) kontra Mummy, Meadows, Rolling Logan, Acilia, Damask, Suleiman, Orlumbus i Rebecca * Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida kontra Piraci Donquixote ** Cavendish i Monkey D. Luffy kontra dziadkowie do orzechów (przerwana przez Bartolomeo) ** Cavendish, Bartolomeo i Nico Robin kontra Gladius i dziadkowie do orzechów ** Cavendish i Bartolomeo kontra Gladius i załoga Donquixote ** Cavendish (jako Hakuba) kontra Dellinger Niekanoniczne walki * Cavendish kontra Gardoa * Cavendish kontra Acilia Ciekawostki * Cavendish dzieli swoje imię z "Nawigatorem" Tomaszem Cavendish, angielskim podróżnikiem i najemnikiem. * Jego rozszczepienie osobowości jest nawiązaniem do znanej noweli Doktor Jekyll i pan Hyde, gdzie wspomniane jest miejsce zwane Cavendish Square. * Postać Cavendisha nawiązuje do europejskich bajek i folkloru. ** Białe konie mają szczególne miejsce w europejskich baśniach i mitach. ** Przydomek ten nawiązuje także do walecznych rycerzy lub dzielnych książąt, którzy podróżowali właśnie na tych typach koni w wielu bajkach i baśniach. ** Miecz Cavendisha, Durandal, nazywa się tak samo jak legendarny miecz frankijskiego bohatera, Rolanda. ** Nazwy jego technik nawiązują do europejskich dzieł i sztuk. ** Nazwa królestwa, z którego pochodzi może być nawiązaniem do formy tragedii, która powstała w osiemnastowiecznej Europie. * Imię jego alter-ego, Hakuba (白馬), oznacza "białego konia" i jest także jego przydomkiem. * Przydomek Hakuby, Kamaitachi, to nawiązanie do "sierpowej łasicy" (鎌鼬), która tnie ofiary tak szybko, że wydaje się, jakby był to wiatr. * Twarz Hakuby przypomina maskę komediową używaną w teatrze podczas odgrywania dramatu. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 27. miejsce, a w szóstym awansował na 13. miejsce. * Cavendish jest po Wapolu drugą osobą z królewskiego rodu, która została wygnana z własnego kraju i została piratem. Nawigacja ca:Cavendish en:Cavendish es:Cavendish fr:Cavendish it:Cavendish ru:Кавендиш Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Piękni Piraci Kategoria:Szlachta Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Supernowe Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line